For example, a sputtering apparatus that forms a metal film on a semiconductor wafer includes a collimator for aligning directions of metal particles to be deposited. The collimator has walls with a large number of through holes to allow to pass therethrough substantially vertically flying particles and to block obliquely flying particles with respect to an object to be processed such as a semiconductor wafer.